


I might have done an oopsie

by corneliast



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, My First AO3 Post, Parody, my attempt at humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 18:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21183767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corneliast/pseuds/corneliast
Summary: There are some things that writers never write about...A very short dramione drabble.





	I might have done an oopsie

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first AO3 drabble, hope you enjoy the silliness! This is not meant to be taken seriously, just my attempt at something different and trying out a more dialogue based writing style. Enjoy!

“Draco, can you pass me the ice cream?”

_Shuffle shuffle._ “Thank you love.”

_Yawn._

“Tired already? But it’s only half past nine and the movie’s just begun!”

“Shhhh, you’re going to miss your favourite part!” 

Hermione giggled, and snuggled into Draco’s chest, covering them both with a soft blanket.

She sighed contentedly and looked at the television screen. Mulan was currently singing sadly about her reflection. But she wasn't really focused on the movie. Mmmmm, Draco smelled really good. And he was very warm and-

_Pbbrrftt_

“What was that?”

“Um, it was probably nothing, Draco. Wait- don’t pause the movie! Let’s just continue.”

"Okay, love, if you say so."

Hermione let out an embarrassed chuckle and hid her face in the blanket.

_Sniff._  
_Another sniff._

“Granger, did you just fart?”


End file.
